Being alone is best, no-one can hurt you
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: SEQUAL TO DON'T LEAVE ME! RISICA ARE HAPPILY LIVING OUT THEIR LIVES WITH THEIR 6 KIDS... OR ARE THEY! A NEW PROPHECY PUTS BOTH THE KIDS AND COUPLE AT RISK... AND SOME WILL DIE IS A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

NAME- Nataly Bianca di Angelo  
AGE- 16  
PARENTS- Clarrisa and Nico  
POWERS- Over the dead and wind  
FAMILY- Clarrisa (Mom) Nico (Dad) Ava (Twin sis) Daniel (Bro) Sofia (Sis) Jacob (Bro) Mark (Bro)

NAME- Ava Maria di Angelo  
AGE- 16  
PARENTS- Clarrisa and Nico  
POWERS- Over the dead and wind  
FAMILY- Clarrisa (Mom) Nico (Dad) Nataly (Twin sis) Daniel (Bro) Sofia (Sis) Jacob (Bro) Mark (Bro)

NAME- Daniel Liam di Angelo  
AGE- 13  
PARENTS- Clarrisa and Nico  
POWERS- Over the dead and lightning  
FAMILY- Clarrisa (Mom) Nico (Dad) Nataly (Sis) Ava (Sis) Sofia (Quadruplet Sis) Jacob (Quadruplet bro) Mark (Quadruplet bro)

NAME- Jacob Mathew di Angelo  
AGE- 13  
PARENTS- Clarrisa and Nico  
POWERS- Over the dead and lightning  
FAMILY- Clarrisa (Mom) Nico (Dad) Daniel (Quadruplet bro) Mark (Quadruplet bro) Nataly (Sis) Ava (Sis) Sofia (Quadruplet Sis)

NAME- Mark Thomas di Angelo  
AGE- 13  
PARENTS- Clarrisa and Nico  
POWERS- Over the dead and lightning  
FAMILY- Clarrisa (Mom) Nico (Dad) Daniel (Quadruplet bro) Nataly (Sis) Ava (Sis) Sofia (Quadruplet Sis) Jacob (Quadruplet bro)

NAME- Sofia Emily di Angelo  
AGE- 13  
PARENTS- Clarrisa and Nico  
POWERS- Over the dead and wind  
FAMILY- Clarrisa (Mom) Nico (Dad) Daniel (Quadruplet bro) Nataly (Sis) Ava (Sis) Mark (Quadruplet Sis) Jacob (Quadruplet bro)

NAME- Jake Charles Jackson-Chase  
AGE- 16  
PARENTS- Percy and Annabeth  
POWERS- Over earthquakes and can shapeshift.  
FAMILY- Percy (Dad) Annabeth (Mom) Michael (Bro) Luke (Sis) Silena (sis)

NAME- Silena Jane Jackson-Chase  
AGE- 11  
PARENTS- Percy and Annabeth  
POWERS- Over water and earthquakes.  
FAMILY- Percy (Dad) Annabeth (Mom) Michael (Bro) Luke (Sis) Jake (bro)

NAME- Luke Lee Jackson-Chase  
AGE- 14  
PARENTS- Percy and Annabeth  
POWERS- Over animals and storms and incredibly smart.  
FAMILY- Percy (Dad) Annabeth (Mom) Daniella (sis) Silena (Sis) Jake (Bro)

NAME- Daniella Alexa Jackson-Chase  
AGE- 4  
PARENTS- Percy and Annabeth  
POWERS- Over earthquakes and incredibly smart.  
FAMILY- Percy (Dad) Annabeth (Mom) Luke (bro) Silena (Sis) Jake (Bro)

NAME- Nicole Diana Grace  
AGE- 13  
PARENTS- Jason and Piper  
POWERS- Can fly and Charmspeak  
FAMILY- Jason (Dad) Piper (Mom) Lucy (Sister) Jay (Baby bro)

NAME- Lucy Diana Grace  
AGE- 16  
PARENTS- Jason and Piper  
POWERS- Over wind and charmspeak.  
FAMILY- Jason (Dad) Piper (Mom) Nicole (Sister) Alexis (Baby sister)

NAME- Emily Marie Zhang  
AGE- 10  
PARENTS- Hazel and Frank  
POWERS- Over jewels and can shapeshift.  
FAMILY- Hazel (Mom) Frank (Dad) Nico (Uncle) Clarissa (Aunt) Natalie (Cousin) Ava (Cousin) Daniel (Cousin) Jacob (Cousin) Mark (Cousin) Sofia (Cousin).  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Chapter 2

As promised. I said if I got over 5 hearts on my last story, I'd make a sequel. AND I HAVE! Here is the first chap of BEING ALONE IS BEST. NO-ONE CAN HURT YOU.

 _Previously...  
Clarissa and Nico now have 6 children. Even though they only tried 2 times. They got Ava and Nataly the first time and the next time they got Daniel Liam di Angelo, Jacob Mathew di Angelo, Mark Thomas di Angelo and Sofia Emily di Angelo. Emily was Clarissa's middle name, Daniel was Nico's. They were the happiest family ever, Even in the gods..._

NOW!  
~CLARISSA POV~|-|~14 YEARS LATER~|-|~31 YEARS OLD~  
"Nico, come on. Let me take them." I tried to reason with my husband. "No. No, they ignored me and ridiculed me for years! Years! I will not let them do the same to my-our children." He wasn't budging. "Well... they'd have to deal with me if they tried to hurt 'em. Plus, I'd be going with them. It's not like they'd be alone." I said. "Well-"  
"MOM! DANIEL'S BEING GROSS!" One of my eldest yelled. Then she shrieked. "DANIEL! YOUR'E DEAD!" Nataly. I heard them thumping around upstairs. I turned back to Nico. "Well... if we're there, then I suppose so." I flung my arms around him and hugged him. "Yay." I whispered into his ear. "KIDS? COME DOWN PLEASE?!" I yelled up the stairs. "COMING!" Ava yelled. My-children-came-bounding-down-the stairs. "Mom, you can finally keep up with the trends. Dad... not so much." Sofia sassed. I'm pretty sure she gets that from her godfather, Persassy Jackson. I laughed as Nico blushed threatened to strangle her. She just giggled. "What's up mom?" Daniel asked. I put my hands together, "Kids, you know I've told you about the camp me and your dad grew up in?" Nico snorted and I punched his arm, causing him to wince and rub the saw spot. My kids giggled. "Yeah?" Daniel said. "Well... were taking you all there for a week!" I exclaimed. They were thrilled and loved it. After our car journey, and discovering that Nico got car sickness, as did my eldest 3, we got there. Just as Percabeth did. "Hey guys!" Percy called and I waved back going over to hug him and their children. Their youngest children and my youngest 4 ran off to go and play, as my eldest 2 went off and talked to their eldest. I sighed. "So peaceful without them." Percy said. "Try having six." I said, turning to him and he gulped saying, "Nah. 2's enough, but we got 4! Yay." He said doing a weak fist pump. I snorted and leant into Nico, who had fallen asleep. Suddenly, Ava ran up to us. "Um... a redhead girl has just said come creepy stuff with green smoke coming spout of her mouth." I sighed and bit my lip, getting up and ran over to Rachel. "Repeat the new prophecy/quest please." I said to her and she blurted out green smoke.  
"The new generation of demigods and their parents  
"Shall fight against the powerful deity's  
"They shall strife for fairness  
"Once a happy family shall be broken by trust  
"Shall never return to one hole piece again  
"Without strife  
"Without loss  
"13 shall go  
"6 from one  
"4 from another  
"2 from one  
"1 from the finale.  
"From the 6 shall return 3  
"From the 4 shall return 2  
"From the 2 shall return 1  
"And from the 1 shall return none."  
Uh oh... 7 are gonna die...


End file.
